


Talented Fingers

by fieryanmitsu



Series: A3! Week 2020 [1]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Week, A3! Week 2020, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, NSFW, Threesome - F/M/M, Tutor Fantasy, Vaginal Fingering, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22345657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryanmitsu/pseuds/fieryanmitsu
Summary: Written for Day 1 of A3! Week 2020.Prompts: Director | Link Skills | FirstsIn which Izumi finds herself dreaming about two talented tutors with very talented fingers.
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi, Chigasaki Itaru/Tachibana Izumi/Tsukioka Tsumugi, Tsukioka Tsumugi/Tachibana Izumi
Series: A3! Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608520
Comments: 23
Kudos: 194





	Talented Fingers

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s my entry for Day 1 of A3! Week 2020~ We were given three prompts for each day to choose from… And, because I like to challenge my imagination (read: torture my brain), I decided that I would use all three prompts in each entry, haha.  
> Since one of the prompts for Day 1 was Link Skills, I just knew that I had to go with “Talented Tutors”, which features two of my favourite A3! boys: Itaru and Tsumugi. But, I will warn everyone now that this is a completely mindless, self-indulgent and spicy piece of nonsense, hahaha. I LOVE Izumi as a character as well, and I love her paired with both Itaru and Tsumugi, but couldn’t choose between the two considering the prompt… and so this happened. 
> 
> DAY 1 PROMPTS: Director | Link Skills | Firsts

“I’m home!” Izumi announced tiredly as she walked into the first-floor lounge of the Mankai dorms. She had been helping her friend’s theatre troupe with painting background sets all day and she felt completely beaten up. She was sure that her knees would be bruised tomorrow and that her back would be in a world of pain when she woke up – her arm was _already_ starting to feel like jelly.

“Welcome home! You’re back so late – you must be exhausted,” Tsumugi greeted from his spot at one of the tables. Piles of papers were sprawled out in front of him.

“GJ. Welcome home,” Itaru piped in from his spot seated across from Tsumugi. There were stacks of paper laid out before the other young man, as well. Two cups and a nearly empty pot of coffee also sat on the table between the two.

“This is an odd sight. Don’t you usually work in your room, Itaru?” Izumi asked as she walked over to the pair.

Instead of replying, Itaru simply sighed and took another sip of his coffee with one hand. With the other, he lifted one of the papers and handed it to Izumi.

She glanced at the paper and saw that it was a chemistry worksheet covered in messy hand-written responses. However, the amount of pencil marks was almost completely overshadowed by harsh red ink. Itaru’s handwriting was scrawled all over the page, circling wrong answers and writing comments in the margins. On the top right corner was Taichi’s name.

“I asked Itaru to help me with looking over the students’ homework since he used to work as a tutor as well. It’s almost exam time, so they all wanted some extra help,” Tsumugi responded with a sheepish chuckle.

“I didn’t know you worked as a tutor before, Itaru.”

“Back when I was a university student, I tutored as a part time gig. It paid well, you know,” Itaru responded with a shrug, taking a moment to tap a few buttons on his phone screen before turning back to the worksheet. Izumi had a good feeling she knew exactly what he had spent all of his earnings as she briefly stared at one of his games running automatically on his phone.

“But, wow, it looks like there’s still a lot of work ahead of you… It’s almost midnight already,” Izumi remarked, glancing at the papers on the table and nudging through them lightly. While there was a large pile of papers with red marks, there was also a significant stack that was unedited.

“Hmmm, I suppose so. Itaru’s been working on correcting worksheets while I’ve been making some study plans based on what areas they’re struggling with.”

“Yeah, usually worksheets don’t take this long to work through…. But, Taichi’s homework is a disaster… and don’t even get me started on Tenma… It’s taking me three times as long to go through theirs than the others’…” Itaru sighed again.

“Do you need any help? I don’t have any tutoring experience, but if there’s anything I can do, please let me lend you two a hand,” Izumi offered.

“You wouldn’t mind? Maybe you could go through the Japanese homework? It’s just checking off if they wrote the kanji properly and in the right context, so I think that you should be able to handle that,” Tsumugi replied as he shifted through the worksheets on the table.

“No problem! Oh! I’ll make us a new pot of coffee! My friend also gave me box of cookies as a thank you as well – let’s share them together!”

“Ahhhh, caffeine and sugar – the best nutrients for our brains~ Want to feed me one? Since my hands are busy?” Itaru asked with a teasing smirk.

Izumi rolled her eyes and plunked the now-open box of cookies on the table.

“Nice try, but that smile won’t work on me!”

“Ah, well, it was worth a shot,” Itaru lamented as he helped himself to one of the cookies, mumbling a quick thanks through a mouthful of crumbs before he picked up his pen again.

“Oh, Azuma was telling me about this bakery the other day,” Tsumugi remarked, examining the box. “But, thanks again for helping, Izumi. I’ll leave the worksheets here for you.”

“No problem – glad to help!”

After brewing a new pot of coffee, Izumi grabbed herself a mug and sat down in front of the worksheets that Tsumugi had collected for her. As she took a sip of the coffee, she couldn’t help but stare for a moment at the two men in front of her. It was a striking image – two handsome young men bent over their work with serious looks of concentration, pens flying across the pages.

The Mankai Company students were certainly lucky to have access to not one, but two talented tutors. She hadn’t been a _bad_ student back in her school days, but she had always been middle of the pack when it came to academic subjects. She couldn’t help but idly wonder how it would have been if she had been tutored by Tsumugi and Itaru. She had seen them both explain concepts to the students before, and they were both always so clear and easy to understand. Maybe she would have had an easier time in school.

As she focused on the worksheets in front of her, listening only to the scratching of pen on paper, the ticking of the clock and the occasional sipping of coffee, Izumi felt her eyelids grow heavy. She had been doing physical labour for close to eight hours, and it was now close to one in the morning. She tried to shake her head to wake up, but soon found herself completely nodding off….

* * *

“… Izumi… Izumi… Wake up, Izumi…!”

Izumi’s eyes snapped open as she heard someone call her name. Tsumugi and Itaru were staring at her with furrowed brows.

“Eh?! I-I’m so sorry!! I didn’t mean to drift off on you two!”

“So you did fall asleep on us,” Itaru sighed. “And here I was hoping you were just resting your eyes. You have some nerve, falling asleep on your tutors.”

“Huh? Tutors? Wait… what’s going on here?” she exclaimed, suddenly realizing her surroundings.

She had expected to be in the lounge at the Mankai dorms, but instead, she was in her bedroom back at her parents’ house. The three of them were sitting at a coffee table with worksheets and textbooks spread out before them. Looking down, she also realized that she was in her high school uniform. She idly noticed with a cringe that the skirt was a tad tighter on her than she remembered it being when she was in school – she really had to cut back on the rice…

“Why are we in my room? And why am I wearing my high school uniform?!”

“Ahaha, you must still be half-asleep, Izumi,” Tsumugi chuckled. “I know we usually tutor you at the public library, but it’s closed for emergency repairs from a water main break right now, so we’re here at your house instead.”

“And as for your uniform… well, we _did_ ask if you wanted to change into something more comfortable first, but you were so eager to get started on studying and didn’t want to bother. But, despite your eagerness, you fell asleep…” Itaru remarked wryly.

Izumi felt like her head was swimming. What the heck was happening? Was this some kind of lucid dream? Was it because she had been wondering what it’d be like to be tutored by Tsumugi and Itaru that she had suddenly dreamed of them tutoring her?! She couldn’t believe how embarrassing this was – especially since she was in her high school uniform. What was she even supposed to do in this situation? Maybe she should pinch herself. But, before she could do anything, Itaru suddenly leaned towards her with a smirk on his face – a very seductive smirk, she couldn’t help noting.

“You know... you've been a naughty girl, falling asleep on us... Naughty girls need to be punished,” he drawled, as he inched closer to her, so that by the time he said ‘punished’, it was right in her left ear. She shuddered and felt a pleasant shiver shoot down her back.

"That’s right… Maybe we need to do something to wake you up,” Tsumugi added, closing in on her other side. “Perhaps… this will wake you up?”

And then, she felt Tsumugi’s tongue lick her ear, and she let out a yelp as he took her right earlobe in his mouth and started nibbling on it.

“Aaah, Ts-Tsumugi!! St-stop, that tickles! Nnngg-!” Izumi protested, but instead, his tongue was now licking up the back of her ear and she heard herself moan.

“Now, now, Tsumugi, that’s not a punishment at all – you’re much too gentle,” Itaru purred before he brushed aside the hair at her neck, his fingertips feeling like fire. Then, suddenly, his lips were on her neck and she yelped as she felt a sharp pain. Did he just give her a _hickey_?!

"Itaru!! What are you doing—!”

Both Itaru and Tsumugi were now nuzzling either side of her neck, their breath puffing against her skin, and she felt like her face was on fire. This was bad! This was _very_ bad! But, she also felt a tell-tale shot of pleasure uncoiling in the pit of her stomach, and a stirring between her legs.

"Now, let's see if you've been paying attention...” Itaru said, lifting his face from her neck. “I was just reviewing dissociation with you. Have you solved the problem yet? Can you tell me the chemical equation for the dissociation for sodium chloride? Don't forget to provide an explanation if you want full marks."

"H-Huh? Sodium chloride?” Izumi squeaked, her mind trying to catch up with what Itaru was saying – it was very hard to focus when Tsumugi was sucking on the fingers of her hand. “U-Ummm, what was dissociation again?" How many years had it been since she’d looked at a chemistry textbook?!

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. You really weren't paying attention, Izumi. Were you distracted while I was teaching you?" Itaru scolded, placing one long finger against her lips before she could respond. His finger then slid down her chin, tracing down her neck and stopping at the collar of her shirt. "Maybe... you really _aren't_ comfortable in that uniform. Let me help you loosen it up."

The next thing she knew, Itaru had pulled off the ribbon tie around her neck and was slowly unbuttoning her shirt. How was he _doing_ that with one hand?!

"Itaru!!" she protested. She knew that she should button up her shirt again, because this was going nowhere good fast, but couldn’t muster the strength in her arm when she saw him flash her a crooked smirk. Instead, her heart fluttered in her chest – if only she didn’t find that smug face so attractive!!

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her right hand.

"Izumi..." Tsumugi looked at her with the saddest puppy-dog eyes and she felt her heart shoot up her throat. Gosh, he was _so_ , _so_ cute. "I had asked you to finish filling in the kanji on this worksheet, but you’ve only filled in two of the blanks… I worked so hard to make up this worksheet – were the questions too dull? Is my teaching boring you?”

“N-Not at all, Tsumugi!! You’d never bore me!” Izumi protested immediately, her mouth moving faster than her brain. All she could think was how she could stop this angel from looking so disappointed.

“Maybe… I should do something to make my lesson more engaging?” he asked softly, the light in his eyes had now turned from puppy-dog to something distinctly more dangerous. She felt Tsumugi’s hand settle on her right leg and whimpered as she felt his hand creep up her thigh, his fingertips tracing delicate circles across her skin.

Suddenly she felt a chill on her chest – her shirt was now wide open, and then she felt two hands push gently on her shoulders, and she was splayed on her back.

“It’s not good if you aren’t paying attention to your tutors, Izumi. Keep your attention only on us this time,” Itaru purred.

Itaru bent down and began kissing the top of her left breast. She let out a gasp at the sudden contact, but it quickly turned into a moan as he sucked harder and left another hickey. His left hand came up and grasped at her bra, quickly undoing the conveniently-located front clasp, exposing her breasts to the open air.

“Ahhhhh, I-Itaru,” Izumi gasped as his hand cupped her left breast and began to massage it gently, his fingers rolling her erect nipple. His mouth closed over the right breast and noisily sucked and kissed.

Before she could think too much more about Itaru’s ministrations, Tsumugi’s voice interrupted her thoughts.

“That’s right, Izumi… let us teach you how to feel good.”

She felt him spread her knees apart and push up her skirt. He gently trailed his fingers down both of her legs, and she twitched at the ticklish sensation. Then, she felt one of his fingers trace the line where her panties met her thighs. The feeling of the edge of his nail against the sensitive flesh made her groan, her voice becoming louder as he moved his finger over to her most sensitive spot.

“You’re such a quick learner, Izumi, you’re already so wet that it’s soaking through your panties…” And indeed, as he pressed and stroked her, she felt her juices soaking through the thin layer of cotton.

She yelped as she suddenly felt Itaru’s teeth lightly scrape across her breast and his left hand tweaked her nipple, as if he didn’t want to be forgotten. A shot of pleasure coursed through her and she felt her back arch off the floor.

“Nnnnng, I-Itaru!”

Before she could recover, she let out a gasp as Tsumugi’s finger moved the panel of her underwear aside and plunged a single finger into her.

“Ah… ah…. Ts-Tsumugi…!” She could feel a gush of hot liquid ooze out of her opening at the sudden entry.

It all felt so good. The sensation of both Itaru playing with her breasts, and the steady pump of Tsumugi’s finger inside of her. She could feel a pressure building up inside the depths of her stomach and she let out another loud, wanton moan.

* * *

“… Izumi… Izumi… Wake up, Izumi…!”

Tsumugi gently shook Izumi’s shoulder as she whimpered again in her sleep, but she wasn’t stirring from her slumber.

They had moved the young director to the coach when she’d fallen asleep in her chair about half an hour ago. But, suddenly, they heard her groaning and calling their names. They could see that she was squirming on the couch and was panting heavily. Concerned, they had decided to check on her.

“She seems to be having a bad dream… Should we try harder to wake her up?” Tsumugi questioned, looking up at Itaru.

“Hmmm, yeah, she’s sweating a bit, maybe she’s getting sick… it would be better for her to sleep in her bed—” Itaru started to respond, but was interrupted by Izumi. Moaning his name. In a very, _very_ erotic voice.

“Nnnnng, I-Itaru!”

Itaru’s eyes widened in shock. The young director’s brows scrunched up and her lips were parted in a pant. He had never seen such an expression on her face before. And the way she had moaned his name sent blood rushing to his groin. He immediately clasped a hand over his mouth to stifle the choking sound he had made. He had no idea what she was dreaming about, but she was giving him bad ideas and his mind was about to kick into overdrive—

A moment later, she let out another moan.

“Ah… ah…. Ts-Tsumugi…!”

Tsumugi immediately felt his face flush. He was sure that if he looked in a mirror, his face would be red as a tomato. His eyes instinctively flickered to the juncture of her thighs as she clenched her legs together in another squirm. He felt his brain short-circuiting as his imagination jumped to the most inappropriate conclusion—NO, he couldn’t just assume that! Maybe she was dreaming about something else. Though he was secretly hoping that she really _was_ dreaming about him—

“I-I’ll wake her up!” Tsumugi nearly shouted, cutting off his train of thought, his voice cracking in his desperation to cover up his embarrassment.

He quickly shook her shoulder, a little rougher this time.

“Izumi! Wake up!!” he said again, probably louder than he intended.

Finally, Izumi’s eyes snapped open, and she saw Itaru and Tsumugi staring down at her, both looking at her with anxious faces. Maybe she was still groggy, but they also looked quite red-faced.

One second passed in silence as she stared at the two men. And then another. And then, two things hit her like a truck. One, she remembered every detail of her dream. Two, she became distinctly aware that her panties were soaking wet. She could _not_ believe it. She had never had such an intensely vivid and sexual dream before. In fact, this was the first time she could even remember having a wet dream at all. A wet dream about _the two men who were crouching right in front of her_!!

Izumi shot up into an upright position, heart racing and face flushing furiously.

“I-I’m so s-sorry I fell asleep! I-I’m not feeling well, so I’m going to go back to my room!” she quickly stammered out before swinging herself off the couch.

“Have a good night!” she added quickly before she stumbled out of the lounge and practically ran to her room, leaving behind two very hot and bothered tutors.

**Author's Note:**

> I can’t believe this trash fire is my first contribution to the A3! fandom, hahaha. I’m sorrynotsorry for this. I had way too much fun writing this, so I hope you enjoyed it as well!


End file.
